249:The Lilo Adventures of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The prom king and queen have been elected at the prom in Cairholm, Wales and before they can have their prom, they encounter some kids who're peculiar and a really big piece.
1. Arriving on Cairholm

The Celestian Alliance and their senior class were on Cairnholm for their prom, Wales. The prom theme was masquerade ball themed, the king and queen have been elected and everyone was psyched to see who it is.

While they were enjoying the beach, Layla saw a bird, "A peregrine." she said,

"This makes me think of The Peculiar," Magenta said.

"The peculiar?" Stitch asked.

"My mom told me legends of a special house for a group of people called, "The Peculiar". "This is the same island where my parents met. Mom came to the UK from China for a news report on the suspicious activities on the island while my dad came photograph birds. They found a cave at the same time and fell in love."

"Who were the kids?" Stella asked.

"There was Emma, she had to wear shoes of lead in order to keep herself from floating away and has supersonic breath, Fiona, a tomboy who has plant powers, Olive, who has fire powers and wore special gloves, Enoch, who can bring things to life for a short time, Horace, who can show his dreams and the future, Hugh, who has bees coming out of his mouth, Brownyn, the girl with super strength, Jill, the girl who can control and breath in water, Kenny, who controls ice and is Jill's twin brother and there's Claire, the youngest of them all who has razor sharp teeth and eats like a savage."

Then the peregrine flew off.

"Let's follow that peregrine!" Lilo shouted as they followed it to a cave.

Tori, Kira, Athena, and her pet, Mykie saw them and decided to go along too. As they left, Dimentio was spying on them, hoping he found what he was looking for.

Will found the 3 girls and decided to explain everything along the way. They walked through with Zach leading the way to an opening with an abandoned house. They looked around and Ethan saw a picture that dates back to

"Look at this house," Kira said, "It's abandoned."

As they were looking around, Mykie found a picture and showed it to Layla. "These must be the children."

They saw the peregrine and it turned into a beautiful woman with really short black hair and a long black dress. They asked who she was and she said, "I am Alma LeFay Peregrine."

This made the heroes shocked.

 **Note: The gorgon twins and Millard will be replaced with the water and ice twins.**


	2. The children

Meanwhile, in the town, Dimentio told his circus at the pub that he found the kids, "Excellent my friend." Dooku said, "Now I will teach my son not to marry a nature-loving redhead."

"Poison Ivy was one of us until she got pregnant." Dimentio replied, "Luckily I know Layla's father and I would like to take you guys to them."

They took off to meet Layla's father.

Back to the abandoned home, Miss. Peregrine was telling more about the Peculiar, "Like fairy tale creatures," Miss. Peregrine explained, "We don't age."

"So you're really old?" Zach asked.

"I was around the same time as the great battle." she replied, "My biggest battle is with the villainous Undergrowth, an evil plant peculiar who vows to spread plant life and destroy all humanity."

Then they heard some footsteps, revealing to be The Peculiar. The smallest of them all crept up with her strawberry blonde curls and her pink dress. She came up to Layla and grabbed her leg, "I have your leg." Claire said.

Layla was delighted by the little girl's behavior. When she picked her up, she saw that she had razor sharp teeth, knowing she's Claire. The rest of the children came out and greeted each other one by one.

"Your Jill and Kenny." Stitch said.

"We are pleased-" Jill said.

"-To meet you guys." Kenny continued.

"Don't mind them," Miss. Peregrine said, "They always finish each other's sentences."

"Care to join us for dinner?" Emma asked, "Fiona is making a veggie cake."

"Sure," Will answered.

"We haven't eaten since lunch," Twilight replied.

"In fact," Pinkie replied, "Warren hasn't at all during the day due to the fear that his father will make him marry CJ Hook again and Zachy, Glowworm, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, and I ate the entire wedding cake."

"Pinkie!" Warren shouted as he bursts into flames.

"Pinkie sure is annoying," Enoch said.

Warren and Enoch started to get along perfectly. Fiona summoned a giant carrot and Brownyn grabbed it with her super strength. Will decided to help her out as well.

Miss. Peregrine took them to a top secret door in the woods, revealing to be their safe house. When they got inside, Warren saw a coffin with a dead body on it. "That's my brother, "Victor" coffin," Brownyn said.

"He was also my best friend," Enoch continued, "We did everything together and I'll do anything to avenge his death."

Enoch also said that Warren reminded him of Victor when he was alive, rebellious and brave.

"You sound like me before I met my real friends," Warren replied.

"Gee Tori.-" Jill said.

"-Have you always loved Will," Kenny replied.

"Ever since our Flushed Pets adventure," Tori answered.

"You to must be-" Jill said.

"-Inseparable." Kenny replied.

Will saw Olive take off her glove and lighting the candles. He was impressed by her talent.

Athena saw Horace's outfit and was really impressed by the details, Ethan started to learn more about plants from Fiona and figured that she might visit NYC and play with his sister.

Magenta saw Brownyn lifting up the sofa looking for her diary and found it. Magenta was quite impressed and respects her privacy.

Zach saw Hugh playing with his bees and thought he would join.

Then they saw Layla and Claire playing together with her doll, "Lil' Rafiella".

"How old are you Claire?" Layla asked.

"I'm 83," Claire answered, "I just look 5 Layla."

"You're such a button." Layla comments.

Later they were having dinner. Hugh remembered to place on his bee helmet so he wouldn't disturb the patrons. Claire felt embarrassed showing her peculiarity in front of them. Then Peregrine encouraged her, so he got out her razor sharp teeth and ate the chicken leg. Warren was completely impressed

"So you guys are vegetarian?" Athena asked.

"Except Peregrine and Claire," Fiona answered.

"A reminder that tonight is movie night," Peregrine said.

Later they got into their pajamas. Magenta and Layla helped them change into their pajamas and joined their new friends. Miss. Peregrine informed Principal Powers that they'll be spending the night at their secret place so they won't go missing. When Layla sat down, Claire jumped onto her lap.

Horace placed his projector monocle on his eye and showed his dream. He dreamt of Peregrine fighting off Undergrowth and banishing him to the Everfree Forest, then she showed the gang fighting off Dimentio and defeating them for good with help from The Peculiar. Ethan recalled that Horace projecting the future.

"Can I talk to Miss. Chiu alone?"

"Sure thing," Lilo answered.

"I'll stay with her." Rarity suggested.

Miss. Peregrine allowed it since they share a bond. She explained that Magenta looks exactly like her mother when she was younger and she showed a picture of her parents on their wedding day with Miss. Peregrine and the peculiar with Claire as the flower girl. "You're becoming just like her," Peregrine explained, "But you seem a bit goth."

"Exactly." Magenta replied, "Our prom is coming soon and we need to wear the perfect dresses and tuxes."

"What is the theme?" Peregrine asked.

"Masquerade ball," Magenta answered.

"In the morning, I'll take you and your friends to somewhere special for your prom," Peregrine replied.

Meanwhile, Dimentio was invisible and he was spying on a serious Principal Powers. She was patrolling Cairholm for any danger when Freakshow trapped her in a ball. They teleported off to the Everfree Forest where they met up with Undergrowth, who was a giant plant monster and saw Cosmic Quartz.

Cresselia sent the entire thing and send it in a dream in Pamela Williams and Chun-Li. She told them around sunrise she'll pick them up and will take them to Cairholm.

 **Note: Lil' Rafiella is named after Rafiella Chapman who played Claire in the movie.**


	3. Return to Spooky Island

In the morning, Miss. Peregrine took them to the clothing room where she saved some dresses and tuxes from masquerade balls she use to go to with her fellow Peculiars. The gang tried some dresses on and loved them. Magenta recalled this dress being the one Peregrine wore to her parents' wedding.

"She indeed wore that dress." said a familiar voice.

It was Cresselia, she just arrived there with Pamela and Chun-li. They explained that Principal Powers has been kidnapped by Dimentio and Undergrowth. Plus Pamela had some more horrific news for Layla, "Undergrowth is your father." Pamela confessed.

This made the heroes horrified by the truth. Pamela explained that when she was evil, she dated Undergrowth and married her. 5 years after their marriage, she learned that she was pregnant with Layla. Pam knew if Undergrowth was going to have any actual offsprings, he would raise them to be evil. So she left for human worlds' New York City changed her last name from Isley to Williams and stayed to give birth to and raise Layla.

After they returned to their regular clothes, they needed to know where in the world did Dimentio take them, hostage. Claire came in with Little Rafiella and asked if they can go to the carnival. This gave Miss. Peregrine think of Spooky Island, the same place where Lilo first had her exciting adventures with The Midnight Society. Cresselia decided to contact a few friends for the adventures.

Tweety created a portal to Spooky Island and they all got in. Before Lilo can get in, Enoch asked if he and the others can get in on the action and she agreed. There the portal closed.

They arrived on the island where it was deserted for weeks. They needed to find out where are the gems are being held captive. Lilo recalled the castle and the darkopolypse lair being connected. So they decided to go there.

Meanwhile at Circus Spooky. Royal Pain was patrolling the tent when she secretly saw Dimentio holding hands with a female jester with blonde hair named, "Courtly Jester" there they started making out. It broke her heart completely. She decided to go back to her sisters.

The heroes arrived at the castle where they looked around the place until Mykie found the Daemon Ritus cage. There they found The Crystal Gems. They all walked up to the cage and Pearl was relieved that they were here. "Why didn't you shapeshift out?" Athena asked.

"Because of security cameras," Amethyst answered.

They looked around to see numerous security cameras, only to be malfunctioned somehow. In a distance they saw Digital Quartz, Warren and Enoch were about to fight, but she trapped them in a cage and freed her sisters., "You're helping us," Garnet asked, "Why?"

"I just caught him making out with another jester." Digital Quartz explained, "He keeps hitting on other girls whenever we date."

She showed a list of a few woman whom Dimentio cheated on her with.

Dottie

Tayko

Dee and Dee twins

Miss. Nettie

Mary Alice Doombringer

Malificent

Nerissa

Mystique

Blackfire

Princess Ivy

Scarlet Overkill

"That's a lot of women," Amethyst said.

"He's a no good cheater." Digital Quartz said, "Plus I'm not the only who's going into redemption."

Out came Walter Jr, Tina, and Binky Nelson, O'chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. The Nelson 3 explained that The Minions are their friends, O'Chunks felt unappreciative, Mimi was tired of Dimentio reading in her diary and Nastasia was tired of him forsaking his chores. They all decided to work together in stopping Dimentio and the rest of Cirque De Dimentio.


	4. Metallic Harmony

At the circus, Dimentio was setting up his death traps for the Peculiar around the world. Dimentio has been eating their souls during his lifetime. He explained to his minions that every 20 years he feeds on peculiar souls to live. His recent batch will be Miss. Peregrines' kids. He told Goldar to kidnap one of the kids and bring them to Dimentio

Outside the castle, Cresselia came with the people she got. They were CLST, a blonde girl with hearts on her cheeks, and Tucker.

"Tucker," Lilo said.

"Lilo" Tucker replied as they walked up to each other, they kissed.

Cresselia showed Lilo a vision of herself and Tucker going to college together, Tucker proposing to her in Hollywood, getting married on the beaches of Hawaii, having their honeymoon in Las Vegas and raising a girl named, "Ani" it made Lilo realized that she's still in love with Tucker.

Cho and Lec and Sunny and Teal were touched by this and confessed their feelings for each other. Emma thought it was really romantic. The girl with the heart cheeks introduced herself as, "Star Butterfly" a space princess. Her parents thought she can learn to control her powers in the human world, just as long as she doesn't expose her secrets.

Accompanying her were her laser puppies, who can shoot lasers and they each have a special power as well, there was Mercury who has a sweatband and has really fast speed, Venus who has a heart headband and can really grow big, Mars who has devil ears and it can teleport, Jupiter who has a leather jacket and has super strength, Saturn who has a scarf and has supersonic bites, Uranus who as a bow tie and he can jump really high, Neptune who can bark really loud, Milky Way who can phase through things. The Peculiar were delighted on these things. Fiona looked around and noticed something was wrong, "Where's Claire?" she asked.

They looked around until Jill and Kenny saw something, "Miss. Peregrine-" Jill said.

"-We found a clue." Kenny continued.

They walked up to the clue the twins just found. "Lil' Rafiella," Layla said as she held up the doll.

That's when she and Warren knew that she was in danger. They had to find her fast.

Warren remembered going to the Darkopolypse area and he knows the way in from the castle. He took them to the ballroom area where he pulled down a sword, showing a passageway to the Darkopolypse ring. They snuck down to find the villains they faced from the past and Claire bound and gagged.

Guarding her was a greenish figure. He was, "Undergrowth" he came up to Dooku and Nasira and said, "I'm so thrilled to know I have a daughter. Now we must make sure they never get together Dooku."

"Of course Master Undergrowth," Dooku replied.

"Our kids can't ever be together because fire destroys plant like creatures like you and Layla has too much life in her," Nasira explained.

Once Carmen Sandiego sat down, Dooku came to the middle. "Attention My Friends," Dooku announced, "For millenniums, he has been feeding off Peculiars ever 2 decades. Now we've captured one, we can give him his feast. Everyone, Master Dimentio."

Dimentio popped out and waved to his fellow villains. He shook hands with Ghetsis, high-fived The Blockheads, arm punched Drago Bludvist and gave Bowser a noogie. "Now Mortal Freaks," "Before the sun sets, I will feed off Claire Densmore's soul and I will become powerful as a lightning bolt in The Australian Outback. After all, the smallest are the most delicious as a pizza slice with rotten pepperoni and bacon grease on it."

Before he could eat Claire's soul, Layla and Warren fused into Aphrodite Quartz and shot a heart shield in front of her, "Aphrodite Quartz!" Lord Hater shouted.

"How did they get in here?" Courtly asked angrily.

"Maybe we should've erased Warren's memory on where Dimentio does his ritual every 20 years," Freakshow suggested.

The shield holding Claire came to Aphrodite Quartz' hand and the heart shield popped onto her palm. She untied Claire with her other hands and returned her dolly. Claire recognized her toy and saw Layla and Warren through Aphrodite Quartz' eyes. They unfused and hugged the little girl.

Twilight teleported the gang out of the ceremony ring onto the beach. Once there, they saw they saw their prom-going friends who are willing to fight. Vice Principal Kirk told them that sometimes people had to bend the rules to do the right thing.

"Lilo," Cresselia said, "There's something you must know about CLST. Ever since the defeat of Darkrai, I sensed a strong bond of The Elements of Harmony in these teenagers."

Warren, Ethan, Zach, Layla, Will, and Magenta removed their harmony rings and gave them to Lilo. She showed CLST, Star, and Tucker The Harmony Rings. Cho picked Magic, Lec picked Loyalty, Sunny picked Kindness, Teal picked Honesty, Star picked Generosity, and Tucker got Laughter back.

They all turned into a new armor mode called, "Metallic" featuring a metallic version of their Harmony colors. "Let's save the world!" Lilo shouted.

Everyone was ready to fight.


	5. The fight and the final piece

Ninja Storm were looking for Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom found them on the Beach and did their Storm Striker to take down the band. "We should make a run for it for The Sacul Galaxy." Lord Hater suggested as they took off to their ship, "I hope you enjoy your stay on Spooky Island," Dustin shouted.

Spacepop were facing off Freakshow and Lydia at the Ring of Fire when Lydia summoned her tattoos. Athena froze the tattoos and they summoned back to Lydia. Freakshow then did a hanky trick. Luckily, the girls wrapped it around them, "That's your final act for tonight." Rhea said to them.

Static and Gear Taz Devil and Draco. Static grabbed them with his powers, Gear programmed his backpack to trap them, and they did a fist bump.

Revolta was being on the lookout for any heroes when she saw Dimentio. He told them that he saw some heroes in the headless horsemen carasoul. As she got onto the carasoul, Misty Magic came up and trapped her in a magic-proof box. Then, "Dimentio" came up revealing to be Mimi.

Twinkle Sunlight and Nastasia were facing off Bowser at the rock-climbing rock. Bowser shot out the fire and Twinkle shot out a girly beam, making him wear a tutu. "Oh my word, you're wearing such ridiculous clothes." Nastasia nagged.

She kept nagging Bowser til he surrendered. Twinkle summoned some swans and they carried him away.

Nightlight Jewel was facing off Sylvester in the hotel. Sylvester was looking around to see where Nightlight Jewel is.

Ocean Kisses walked on the water while Elmer Fudd tried to shoot her. Then Ocean lifted some water and splashed it on Elmer. Elmer got so soak, he left.

Larry and O'Chunks found Dawn Bellwether and Doug by the Undead Petting Zoo where they showed animals. O'Chunks started to hug them while Larry carried both sheep and threw them away.

The Kagimine Twins were fighting off Frightwig by the arcade. She was too powerful. Then the twins summoned their guitar and bass and it made her temporarily deaf.

Renee fought of Abacus Cinch were at the hotel ballroom fighting off. Renee got out her Purple Dagger and knocked Abacus out unconscious.

Thunder Fang fought Drago by the Devil Coaster. As he was about to hit him, Thunder Fang swooped and started to fly, leaving Drago to fall down, "Be sure to remain seated during the ride."

Kira and Watermelody The Amazoness Quartet by the bumper cars. There they did their supersonic screamed and knocked out the girls.

Billy found Marvin the Martian by the UFO swings and made him get very dizzy until he fell down.

Bridget and Horace were fighting off Acid Breath by the Spooky Express. As was about to breath out, Bridget did a Ribbon Lettuce Rush and knocked him out of the train. Then she jumped out as the train was about to attack.

Will and Thumbskull were at the Siren Stadium were they did some old fashion wrestling. Will rose up and knocked out Thumbskull, "1, 2, 3," Twilight shouted, "Thumbskull's out!"

Fiona, Hugh, Ethan, and Zach were fighting off Max Thunderman by the Zombie Zlides. Fiona spreads some seeds and trapped Max in a vine. Then Hugh opened his mouth and sent bees to push him down the slide. Zach, Ethan, Fiona, and Hugh slid down and Zach said, "Sounds like your buzzed out!"

Magenta and Brownyn were hiding by the Ferris wheel. Jack Spicer tracked them down and Magenta turned into a giant cobra, thus scaring Jack away. Brownyn held an info booth and said, "This is for you Victor".

There the tossed the booth and trapped Jack.

Magenta wondered how did her brother die. Brownyn explained that 20 years ago, they were having a picnic on Spooky Island when Dimentio came in. Victor held him off while Brownyn warned Miss. Peregrine, By the time she warned them, it was too late, Dimentio already ate Victor's soul. That's when Peregrine knew they had to hide again.

Enoch, Olive, Lec, and Sunny were running off til they found a cemetery where the native lived until the amusement park was built. Enoch had a backpack of hearts on it. Sunny got crept out a bit, but Lec thought they were really cool. Sunny shouted, "Kindness" and dug up the corpses. Enoch placed the hearts into the dead bodies. When Courtly Jester came up, she was about to brainwash them into becoming clowns. Fortunately, the zombies rose up and attacked her.

Layla, Claire, and Warren were hiding around the Bone Pit Fun House. They reached up to the top when they saw Count Dooku, Undergrowth, and Nasira. "Mom, Dad."

"You must be my daughter Dimentio has been telling me about." Undergrowth said.

"I always thought a father would love his family," Layla said to her father.

"Well," Undergrowth said, "You'll soon learn to become a flesh-dweller destroyer."

Undergrowth summoned some vines, but Layla pushed the plant back. Unfortunately, he was too strong. Undergrowth grabbed Warren and Layla.

As Dooku was about to kill Warren and Layla, Claire got mad because she didn't want them to get killed. So she got out her razor sharp teeth and bit him, causing his light saber to accidentally free them. As Claire stop biting him, she accidentally caused Dooku to fall into a pit of live sharks Dimentio set up for. Claire ran to Layla and she covered Claire's eyes. "What about my mom and your dad?" Warren asked.

"No worry sweety," Nasira answered, "You'll pay for what happen to your father."

"Spideromus, Aracho, webborono," Nasira said as she shot out her spell, only to let her aim for a morphed mirror and turning her into a spider.

Claire stomped spider Nasira down because she doesn't want her to ruin Warren's life. Layla recalled on how kids should eat their vegetables. Claire got up to Undergrowth and started to eat him. As she was done, she burped out his cape. Layla and Warren were extremely proud of Claire for saving their lives and they figured that once they get married, they'll adopt Claire as their child.

Teal, Jill, and Kenny were facing off Ghetsis' Pokemon in the Sea creature Aquarium. "You sure know-" Jill said.

"-How to capture Pokemon" Kenny continued.

Ghetsis summoned his Pokemon. Kenny froze the Pokemon. As Ghetsis was escaping, Jill found a jellyfish tank. Teal shouted, "Honesty" and freed the jellyfish, stinging the dreaded Ghetsis. Jill cleaned up the mess in time.

Cho and Emma were facing of M. Bison. Cho saw a rope by the pirate's ship. She told Emma to wrap the rope around her waist. As she took off her shoes, Cho held her tight as Emma blew him to the top. Cho brought her down and Emma placed her shoes back on. After Cho untied her, she shouted, "Magic" and tied him up in skateboard themed hankies.

Star was facing off Lash and Speed by the gift shop. She used her powers and changed their outfits into prom dresses since she heard about Sky High's prom night. There they ran off in humiliation.

Tucker and Lilo were at the cafe area of Spooky Island. They found Dimentio and he shocked them down with his electricity. As Dimentio was about to kill them, he started disintegrating into dust, meaning that he didn't do the ritual and faded while saying, "Ciao!"

The only thing left was his costume. On the costume, something glew like fire. It was his cape pin, which revealed to be a part of a map. C3PO and R2D2 came in from the ship and placed the piece in. It showed the entire Sacul Galaxy.

Peregrine was thrilled that Dimentio was defeated for good and Sky High can have their prom now.


	6. Prom night

A short time later, Sky High was having their prom on the outskirts of town.

The Sky High 6, Tori, Athena, and Lilo were wearing the masquerade ball outfits Miss. Peregrine saved for years. Everyone else was wearing one of a kind formal attire. The younger members of the Peculiar Home joined in since the prom lasts from 5 to 9. Moss. Peregrine introduce Lilo to the other Ymbrynes. She explained that they're all female and they guard the young peculiar.

They were Miss. Mor of India, Mrs. Passero of Italy, Mrs. Nōmin of Japan, Mrs. Qǐzhòngjī of China, Miss. Águila of Mexico, Miss. kkachi of South Korea, Mrs. Koltrast of Sweden, Miss. Robin of England, Miss. Flamingo of The Bahamas, Miss. Koukouvágia or, "Kouko" for short of Greece, Miss. of Kenya, Mrs. Swan of Denmark, Madame Coq of France, Miss. Emu of Australia, Miss. Mockingbird of Florida., Mrs. Pelican of Louisiana, Miss. Quail of California, Mrs. Nene of Hawaii, Mrs. Bluebird of New York.

"We possess very unique abilities. Usually, the skip a few generations and Ymbrynes create the hideouts only Peculiars, descendants of Equestrian humans, and aliens." Miss. Peregrine explained.

"My mom was a descendant of Amethyst Rose while Miss. Williams was the descendant of Scarlet Flower." Magenta said as she came up.

"Yes," Miss. Peregrine replied, "And your peculiar on your father's side too. He can communicate with the dead."

"No wonder Candy always throws her seances at J. G. A each month," Magenta replied.

"What about me?" Lilo asked, "I entered the portal."

"You'll find out why you can go through our special entrance when your ready Lilo.." Miss. Peregrine answered.

"Okay everyone, now" Principal Powers said, "This year prom king and queen is-"

Everyone looked cautious, "-Warren Peace and Layla Williams." Principal Powers shouted.

Layla and Warren came up with Claire holding Layla's hand. There they retrieved their sashes and crowns "You showed students that sometimes the biggest beasts can use a little love." Principal Powers explained, "Speaking of beasts, I have a special Prom Princess crown just for Claire."

She placed the Prom Princess crown on Claire.

"Now it's time for a little dancing of love." Luka said as she played, "True" on the turntable.

The couples gathered around and started to dance. Peregrine was looking around and started to get attracted to James Tiberius Kirk "Alma Lefay Peregrine at your service." she greeted him.

"James Tiberius Kirk," he greeted back, "Care to dance?"

"My pleasure." Miss. Peregrine answered.

"Sounds like Mr. Kirk finally has a girlfriend," Spock said.

Warren decided to dance with Claire first. As they were dancing, she was on Warren's feet. Luckily, he helped her dance better.

After a little slow dancing, CLST came up to Lilo. They decided that they should accompany her on their journey to The Sacul Galaxy. Lilo loved the idea of them joining her. Star and Tucker decided to go along too, "New adventure." Stitch shouted.

The End.

 **Note: The Ymbrynes are OCS and are named after the national birds of the world. The Japanese, Hawaii South Korea, Chinese, Indian, Mexican, and Greece are in the native language of the bird.**

 **Translation**

 **Mor-Peacock, Nomin- Peasant, Qizhongji- Crane, Passero-Sparrow, Aguila-Eagle, kkachi-Magpie, Koltrast- Blackbird, Koukouvágia- owl, Coq- rooster, Nene-Goose.**


End file.
